candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 1038
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 74 | previous = 1037 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1039 | nexttype = Order }} Level 1038 is the thirteenth level in Luscious Lagoon and the 282nd ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 60,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *A candy frog may helpful to clear the liquorice swirls. However, the candy frog is covered in chocolate, so you have to rescue it from chocolate. *The second to fourth columns are stuck zones. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy Another intriguing and slightly different level. It is extremely difficult to pass unless you pursue the following strategy, but really only medium difficulty or even quite easy, once you know what you are doing. For the first 16 moves, the key objective is to bring the ingredients down in an appropriate column. The ingredients drop on moves 4, 8, 12 and 16. Ideally, you should try to bring all four down in the left hand column (column 1), as the only other flowing column (column 5) is adjacent to the chocolate so ingredients will tend to get shifted "off column" as you destroy chocolate. You will spend some moves in that first 16 trying to line up candies to enable you to ensure that only column one will shift down on your ingredient drop moves. You will also need to stem the wild spread of chocolate during that first 16. If you are lucky, you can achieve both of those purposes and get closer to releasing and feeding the chocolate-covered frog. At the start of the next 24 moves, concentrate on getting the frog fed, as you will almost certainly need to trigger a frogtastic to complete this level. Remember that you can load up the frog by triggering a colour bomb once on any candy of the frog's colour, not just multiple matches of three with the frog itself. The colour bomb route might be quicker/easier. Work on either/both possibilities. You will almost certainly want to trigger the frogtastic in the centre of the liquorish-strewn three-by-three isolated area. You might want to wait until the ingredients are all lined up to drop through before triggering the frogtastic, although if you have several moves left and no easy route to lining up the ingredients, then it might be a better tactic to get some ingredients through using the frogtastic and then working on specials and/or a combo to get the rest through. You might get a board where it is simply impossible to line stuff up in the way described above, but if you follow the above strategy thoughtfully you have a good chance of getting through first time or with only a handful of tries. Notes Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Luscious Lagoon levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with candy frogs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty